1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a discharge electrode which improves addressing speed by embedding the discharge electrodes which generate address discharges in the discharge cells within a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel is a flat panel display device, in which a discharge gas is injected between two substrates having a plurality of discharge electrodes to generate discharge, wherein phosphor layers are excited by ultraviolet rays generated due to the discharge, thereby displaying desired numbers, characters, and images.
FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART) shows a three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the plasma display panel 100 includes a front substrate 110, a rear substrate 150 facing the front substrate 110, an X electrode 121 and a Y electrode 122 disposed on an inner surface of the front substrate 110, a front dielectric layer 130 covering the X and Y electrodes 121 and 122, a protective layer 140 coated on the front dielectric layer 130, an address electrode 160 formed on an inner surface of the rear substrate 150, a rear dielectric layer 170 covering the address electrode 160, a barrier rib 180 disposed between the front and rear substrates 110 and 150, and red, green, or blue phosphor layers 190 formed in the barrier ribs 180. The X electrode 121 includes a first transparent electrode line 121a, and a first bus electrode line 121b formed on the first transparent electrode line 121a. The Y electrode 122 includes a second transparent electrode line 122a, and a second bus electrode line 122b formed on the second transparent electrode line 122a. 
In the plasma display panel 100 including the above structure, an electric signal is applied to the Y electrode 122 and the address electrode 160 to select a discharge cell, an electric signal is applied alternately to the X and Y electrodes 121 and 122 to generate a surface discharge from the inner surface of the front substrate 110 and to generate ultraviolet rays. Visible light is emitted from the phosphor layer 190 in the selected discharge cell to display a still image or a moving picture.
However, the conventional plasma display panel 100 includes the following problems.
First, the discharge starts from a discharge gap between the X electrode 121 and the Y electrode 122, is distributed to the outer portions of the X and Y electrodes 121 and 122. Since the discharge diffuses in the plane of the front substrate 110, space usage of the discharge cell is low.
Second, when a high concentration Xe gas (about 10% by volume or more) is injected into the discharge cell, ionization and excitation of the electrons causes generation of excitons, and thus, the brightness and the discharge efficiency increase. However, since a high concentration Xe gas is used, initial discharge firing voltage becomes high.
Third, since the X electrode 121, Y electrode 122, the bus electrode 123, and the protective layer 140 are formed on the inner surface of the front substrate 110, the transmittance of the visible light is typically less than about 60%. Therefore, the brightness is low.
Fourth, if the plasma display panel 100 is driven for a long time, the discharge diffuses toward the phosphor layer 190. Accordingly, the charged particles of the discharge gas are sputtered onto the phosphor layer, and cause a permanent residual image to be displayed.